


“Are we out of Cheetos?”

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam gets his nap, Liam just wants peace and quiet, M/M, Scott is annoying, Stiles has a kid, Theo is a pest, Theo wants cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam could’ve sworn he told his boyfriend that he was going to shower and to not bother him





	“Are we out of Cheetos?”

**Author's Note:**

> literally a text post from twitter that i found on facebook my bad, i have 7 more

All Liam wanted was a fucking shower. A peaceful quiet shower that did not consist of the pack, or his boyfriend or their tiny terror running around, who really should be in bed at this point.

The kid wasn’t even theirs, Liam agreed to watch and babysit, become a legal guardian if one must, of little Ashleigh, who was a spitting fucking image of Stiles while he was in the hospital. Because clearly, she took after him more than she did her mother.

Why Stiles left her in his care, was absolutely beyond him, because there was Scott, her godfather, but no, Stiles had the brilliant idea to leave Ashleigh in his hands. Two years old, and Ashleigh was acting just like Stiles.

But Liam decided to not question it, because he loved her like his own, even though he knew him and Theo would never be able to have children.

He was just emotionally, and physically drained, between Ashleigh and fucking Theo, _quite literally_ , and the pack, he was exhausted. He just wanted a nap, and some quiet Liam time. So _why_ his boyfriend decided to join him _in_ the bathroom, was beyond him. He could’ve atleast knocked, so he could internally groan, because quiet time was too much to ask.

Screaming and covering his manhood, Liam looked at said boyfriend in shock, as the curtain was flung back to reveal a grinning Theo.

“Are we- stop screaming it’s just me- are we out of cheetos?” Theo questioned, a lop sided grin on his face. Liam just looked at him mortified.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Liam thought. “This couldn’t have _waited_?” He seethed, clearly not impressed with his boyfriends actions. He clearly remembers saying that he was gonna go shower, and to not to bother him, he wanted to relax.

“Well, no, Ashleigh and I wanted cheetos.” His boyfriend pouted.

“If their not in the cabinet, then we don’t have any.” He informed, watching as his boyfriend sulked.

“Can I take the car and go buy some?” Liam could fucking kill him right now.

“Go!” He shouted, not in the mood for his boyfriend.

“Don’t be mean.” Theo grumbled, stalking out of the bathroom.

“Fuck off!” He shouted, knowing that his boyfriend would hear him.

Quickly hurrying to finish his shower, and maybe have a nap before his boyfriend, and their child came back, he dried himself off and quickly dressed himself in the comfiest thing he could find, which happened to be _Theo’s clothes_ , but that’s alright, because their together, which makes it _his_ clothes as well.

Flopping down on their bed, Liam smiled to himself, _finally_ getting the nap he wanted. Until his phone went off asking how many bags of cheetos Theo should buy. Groaning he answered the boy anyways.

_To: Annoying shithead  
Three, it should hold us until I go food shopping on Friday_

Placing his phone back down, and smiling again, Liam praised himself, he finally could have his nap. But Liam of course couldn’t get his way, because no sooner did he get comfortable, his phone rang, and Scott flashed across the screen. He could honestly scream to the world to leave him alone, and no one would listen. He was sure at this point, he could go into hiding and they would find a way to locate him.

“What?” He answered, all pissed off. And honestly, Scott had it coming without actually knowning.

“Wow, rude, anyways _we need you_.”

“No, I am napping, I want to be left alone for an hour, goodbye.” He grumbled, hanging up the phone and placing it back on his nightstand.

And if Scott sent a text, with puppy dog eyes, no one had to know. No one had to know if Liam turned his phone off either. Theo was a perfectly capable human to go help the pack.

No one had to know if Theo came home with more groceries than he went out for, because he decided his boyfriend needed it. No one also had to know that he came home two hours later to his boyfriend still peacefully sleeping on their bed. Or the several pictures he took. Or the drawings Ashleigh and him did all over his face. They wiped it off in the end, taking pictures to use as blackmail. He thanked god his boyfriend was a heavy sleeper.


End file.
